


Spock Is An Idiot

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: New Bride [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the New Bride series, a group of post-JtoB, "Let's find Spock a new wife stories," very loosely connected!</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Is An Idiot

\--ooOoo—

 

"Nurse Chapel, may I ask you a personal question?"

 

"You may ask, Mr. Ambassador."

 

"Do you have designs on my son?"

 

"I, uh, that is, I mean, that is a very personal question, sir!"

 

"Yes it is, and I regret prying into your personal affairs, but I need an answer."

 

"Yes."

 

"I see. Does Spock know?"

 

"Yes, I told him more than a year ago."

 

"And?"

 

"And he apologized to me and left."

 

"And do you know why Spock apologized?"

 

"No."

 

"He was promised to another at the time."

 

"Of course."

 

"He is no longer promised to her, Miss Chapel."

 

"What are you saying, Mr. Ambassador?"

 

"I am saying, Miss Chapel, that my son is single once more. He is looking for a new bride."

 

"What does this have to do with me?"

 

"I asked my son to tell us what he desires in a mate. When I cross referenced his answers to the crew roster…"

 

"You can do that?"

 

"I did teach Spock everything he knows about computers. It was a simple matter."

 

"Oh."

 

"As I was saying, when I cross referenced his answers to the crew roster, I got only one match."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Would you like to know whom the computer recommended, based on Spock's input?"

 

"It is none of my concern."

 

"It should be."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, Nurse, the computer recommended you."

 

"Oh, my."

 

"Are you not pleased?"

 

"I'm afraid I have made a fool of myself in front of your son, Mr. Ambassador."

 

"Please call me Sarek. May I call you Christine?"

 

"Yes you may."

 

"How have you made a fool of yourself before my son, Christine?"

 

"I declared my feelings to Spock. He has treated my coolly ever since."

 

"I explained to you why that was, Christine. Spock was honoring his promises to his former wife."

 

"I see."

 

"I noticed that you served Spock with devotion while he was in Sickbay."

 

"Mr. Spock is a difficult case. It is very easy to make mistakes with his care if I am not careful."

 

"I see that you are denying you true feelings for my son."

 

"Sir?"

 

"Christine, forgive me if I am too blunt, or if I overstep. My son is in need of a bride. He has told us of his wishes. You fulfill every one of Spock's requirements. There is no logic in Spock looking elsewhere, yet he is. Perhaps my wife is correct. Perhaps my son is an idiot."

 

"Sir!"

 

"I have told him of my findings."

 

"Oh, no!"

 

"Please promise me that, if he does not approach you soon regarding this matter, that you will approach him?"

 

"Oh, I couldn't do that, sir…"

 

"Call me Sarek, please."

 

"I couldn’t do that, Sarek. I already threw myself at him before, and it brought me nothing but heartache."

 

"The circumstances are different now."

 

"Are they really, Sarek?"

 

"Yes, Christine. Spock is now open to finding a mate."

 

"And you think I am the one?"

 

"You are the logical choice."

 

"Huh, logical choice, you say. So I can expect no romance?"

 

"Oh, I didn't say that, Christine."

 

"Unless Amanda really is right and Spock is an idiot."

 

"If my son shows any idiocy toward you, Christine, you will inform me immediately. His mother and I will 'straighten him out' without delay from wherever we find ourselves."

 

"Really, Sarek…"

 

"I am serious, and my word is true. If Spock treats you dishonorably, you will inform me immediately. Is that understood, Christine?"

 

"Yes, Sarek."

 

"Very well. It is my sincere desire that you will soon become a member of my family. I would be honored to call you daughter."

 

"Why, thank you, Sarek. It would be an honor to be part of your noble family."

 

"Even if your husband is an idiot?"

 

"Ha! Even so!"

 

END


End file.
